Harry Potter and the Time Forever
by mkhines78
Summary: We pick up the story the morning after the battle. What will take place and what will the lives of Harry and friends look like? This story will span the missing 19 years. Mostly canon, some AU. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12.0000pt;"Disclaimer: No characters, places, or past or future storylines belong to me. Everything belongs to JK Rowling except my own creations./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12.0000pt;"This story isn/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12.0000pt;"'t completely canon- I veer off when it fits my version on the story to do so. I know it isn't very detailed, I just wanted to get my version out of my head lol. Please review though and tell me how you liked it!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12.0000pt;"Harry Potter and the Time Forever/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Chapter 1: The Aftermath/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12.0000pt;"Harry Potter woke up being thankful for two things. One, that Voldemort was defeated, and two, that Madame Pomfrey had insisted on him taking a dreamless sleep potion. But not much else. Yes, Voldemort was gone. But the trail of damage, destruction, and death left from the battle was still very fresh. He didn/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12.0000pt;"'t want to go downstairs and see the Weasley's grieving over Fred. Didn't want to see faces watching him, waiting for him to make some grand speech about the victory. If Harry gave in to what he was feeling, he would just stay in his dorm that was blessedly empty and just sleep. Sleep until all the pain had dulled, the grief had waned. Sleep until thinking about everyone he had lost didn't drive him to the edge of madness. But that wasn't who Harry Potter was. Harry was a Gryffindor, brave and loyal. And despite the weariness in his soul, Harry Potter was also hungry./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12.0000pt;"The Great Hall was buzzing with subdued conversation with the occasional tear choked voice or even a quiet laugh of rememberance. Families sat together grieving yet sharing memories of those that had fallen in battle. Here and there, someone shared of their time at Hogwarts. Harry made his way over to the Weasley's and wrapped his arms around Ginny. She buried her head in his shoulder and he could feel her weeping. "I'm so sorry about Fred." he barely managed to get out. "If only I could have defeated him without the battle or not taken as long finding the horcrux or…" he dropped off. The amount of deaths he was responsible for was a staggering load and he was barely carrying it without breaking/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12.0000pt;"Ginny pulled back to look at Harry. "Harry, Freds death was not your fault." She said as firmly as her wavering voice would let her. "None of the deaths were your fault."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12.0000pt;""She's right, Harry." Arthur Weasley added. Everyone who fought decided for themselves and knew the consequences of their actions. "We are all so thankful for you and what you've done for the wizarding community. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12.0000pt;""But I surely could have done something better or faster to limit the deaths. I mean, how can you say that? How can you not hate me because of me, Fred-he…" Harry's desperate voice broke off, unable to continue. This time, Ginny, and the whole Weasley family wrapped their arms around Harry. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12.0000pt;""You listen to me, Harry Potter. This was not your fault. The blame lies solely with Voldemort and his followers. No one else. They are the villains and you along with everyone who fought- are the heroes. Got it"? Ginny finished, almost glaring at him with the intensity in her eyes. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12.0000pt;""/spanemspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;"Just great." Harry scolded himself. They are the grieving ones and here they are comforting me. Could I be more of an inconsiderate jerk?" /span/emspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;"He arranged his facial expression into something he hoped was a smile. "Yeah, I know. Thanks for reminding me." Changing the subject, he said he would go to the kitchen and see when breakfast would be served. He knew the house elves had their hands full this morning getting the great hall and kitchens back in order to even start cooking. But at that moment, platters of steaming breakfast foods appeared in front of them and that earned a chuckle from Harry. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;"Most everyone in the Great Hall dug in appreciatively, most not having eaten since well before the battle. Headmistress McGonagall approached the podium and amplified her voice. "I have a few announcements to share while everyone is eating. As you know, the castle sustained major damage in many areas. We have taken measures to make the Great Hall and main hallway structurally safe, but that can't be said for most of the castle. We ask that if possible, if you are able to return to your homes, that you do so after breakfast. If your home has been damaged and you need assistance with repairs or if you need somewhere to stay temporarily, please see Arthur Weasley as he is our ministry liaison. A team will be coming today from the department of Magical Engineering to assess damages to the castle and determine a plan of action for repair. We hope to have repairs completed before start of term in September, but we will keep everyone updated via the Prophet."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;"McGonagall paused and then continued. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you to take every precaution in returning to your homes. We still have Voldemort's remaining followers out and about. The auror department is working night and day to round them up, but their ranks are very decimated now."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;"Harry caught Kingsley Shackleboat out of the corner of his eye and was out of his seat in a flash. "Excuse me, Minister." Harry greeted. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;"Shackleboat roared with laughter but caught himself quickly.. "Come now, Potter. No need to be so formal with me. What can I do for you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;""First, I just wanted to congratulate you on being named Minister of Magic. I know you'll be great. But I just heard that the auror department was very short staffed. I want to help. I know the auror process is usually very long and for good reason, but things aren't exactly normal right now, are they?" Harry spotted Ron and Hermione headed his way and waved at them in. "I bet they will help too, but even if not, I want to help. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;""Well Harry, believe it or not, I actually wanted to talk with you three about this very issue. I know the timing is rushed, and that you need time to grieve, but we do desperately need your help. Not only just as an auror, but the new head of the auror department, Harry. I think you've proved yourself, and whatever knowledge you lack, you can learn on the job. I'll personally train you myself."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;"Harry turned to his friends. "Well? What do you think? I'm in for sure, but what are you guys gonna do?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;"Ron grinned and accepted the ministers offer. The two guys turned and raised their eyebrows at Hermione. "Don't get me wrong. If there is a battle to fight between good and evil, I'll be there. I don't think I want it to be my day job though. And I really want to finish my last year of school." Hermione finished. "But I really appreciate the opportunity, Minister."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;""No worries, Hermione. I hope you enjoy your last year at Hogwarts. When you decide what you want to do, you just come talk with me. Harry, Ron, see you at the ministry tomorrow morning." With that, Shacklebolt left to speak with McGonagall. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;"All around him, everyone was gathering family and belongings in preparation of leaving the castle. Harry would leave with the Weasley's. He hadn't decided or even thought about where he would live and he was always welcome there, so that is where he was going. He and Ron headed back to them, anticipation building in Harry's chest, chasing out some of the gloom. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;"Back at the Weasley's, Harry hoped to find some time to spend with Ginny. By some miracle, she had accepted him back into her life, although he felt that they still had some unresolved issues to work out. Ron had apparated to Australia with Hermione to find her parents, and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were focused on setting the house to rights. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and together they walked down through the orchard where he had played Quidditch with the Weasley's a lifetime ago it felt. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;""Ginny. I love you. I know that you're probably mad at me for leaving you. I'm mad at myself for that. And thinking about what the Carrows may have done to you just makes my blood boil. But-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;""Harry." Ginny softly interrupted him. "Hon, don't you think I know who I fell in love with? I do. I know you will be forever fighting the darkness of our world. Yes, I was hurt you didn't want me to go with you guys. But I trusted you that you had your reasons. I knew Dumbledore had entrusted you with something and it wasn't my time to stand with you or be with you through it." Her eyes grew fierce and she grabbed Harry's shirt. "But Harry Potter, I swear if I ever have to think your dead again…trust me, all your dark magic defenses won't protect you from me." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;""You're a little scary sometimes, you know that." Harry said as he tightened her to him and lowered his head to kiss her. "/spanemspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;"I wouldn't want it any other way." /span/emspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;"he thought as he embraced the love of his life./span/p 


	2. Chapter 2: An Offer You Can't Refuse

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; mso-char-indent-count: 0.0000; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;"Please review if you can! I want to know what you think of the story so far. Thank you!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; mso-char-indent-count: 0.0000; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;"All content is JKR's other than minor created characters by me in this story./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; mso-char-indent-count: 0.0000; text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; mso-char-indent-count: 0.0000; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;"Chapter 2: An Offer You Can't Refuse/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.0000pt; mso-char-indent-count: 0.0000; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;"The next day dawned bright and full of promise, despite the still grieving household. Harry and Ron were to begin as aurors today. Not only that, but Harry was the new head of the Auror Department. Ron had returned late last night from Australia. They had found Hermione's parents right were they should be and Hermione was spending the next few weeks with them. The guys had an early meeting with Kingsley and an apparition test to take before they began officially as aurors. Both Harry and Ron had apparated several times before while on the horcrux hunt with Hermione. Even so, Ron seemed to have a healthy case of nerves as they took the floo to the Ministry./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;"As soon as they stepped out of the grate, Ministry security was there to usher them to the minister. Harry was appreciative of the gesture, because he knew that they were likely to be swarmed by well-meaning witches and wizards seeking their tale of the past year. First stop was the apparition test in which they both passed with flying colors. Security then lead them into the ministers office and then exited. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;""Harry, Ron, good to see you." Kingsley greeted them both. "I heard that the apparition test went well, that's good. As Head and Deputy Aurors, I'm afraid that you two will have your hands full. It's not going to be easy going in so young in leadership positions. Frankly, your first job is going to be recruitment. I'm sure you won't have a problem with that, Harry. But let's keep our standards up and only bring on the best of the best. Since the takeover last year of the ministry, the only aurors we have at this point are at the age of retiring. Honestly, a few of them were retired and only came back until we could get staffed up again. Let's go up and I'll personally introduce you to your team and they can bring you up to speed on who is still at large." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;"While Harry and Ron were off to work, Ginny had received a letter from none other than Gwenog Jones asking Ginny to meet her in Diagon Alley if she could. Of course, Ginny immediately flooed to Diagon Alley for the meeting. She forced herself to calm down and walk sedately into the small cafe Gwenog had named. She saw her immediately and held out her hand. "It is such a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Jones, Ginny said. "Of course, the Harpies are my favorite Quidditch team of all." Gwenog returned the pleasantries and gestured for her to the seat waiting across from her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;""Please, call me Gwen. I'm sure you are wondering why I asked you to meet with me or how I even know you." Gwen began. "I don't typically go out of my way to recruit new players, but what you may not know is, I was at one of your last games at Hogwarts. I was just attending with some friends, but you had quickly captured my attention. Ever since then, I've had you in the back of my mind for when you finish at Hogwarts. I know you have one year left, but I am in a bit of a pinch. You see, one of my chasers has become with child and is leaving the team. Of course, I have alternates available, but this year is important. I need a trailblazer. What I'm asking, Ginny, is will you join the Harpies as a chaser? We would love to have you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;"Ginny sat in stunned silence. Whatever the reason Gwen had asked to meet, she never expected this. Her dream of playing for the Harpies could finally come true. But what of Hogwarts? Shouldn't she finish her last year? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;""I know you are concerned about your last year at Hogwarts. I've taken the liberty of speaking with the Headmistress and it seems that she and other professors are quite willing to travel via port key a few times a week to tutor you between practices in exchange for some tickets to next seasons games." Gwen added with a smile. "Or either you could go to them at times."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;"Ginny finally found her voice. "I would love to accept a place on your team. It really would be a dream come true! Thank you so, so much!" But then a glimmer of disappointment clouded her gaze. She had just gotten Harry back. They would never have time together between his new job and her training schedule. "I know this may sound ungrateful, and truly it's not. Do you mind if I talk it over with my boyfriend first?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;""Would that be Harry Potter?" Gwen asked, Ginny glimpsing a bit of awe in her eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;"Ginny chuckled. "Yes, it is. In fact, how would you like to come to dinner tonight with my family and you can meet him? I can let you know tonight for sure./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;""I would love to!" Gwen grinned brightly. "And please talk to him and your family and make sure that they think it's a good option for you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;"Mrs. Weasley was her usual harried self, preparing for none other than Gwenog Jones coming for dinner. Ginny wisely stayed out of the way, with the excuse of Quidditch with Gwen. Soon, Mr. Weasley, Harry, and Ron apparated home from the Ministry, Harry and Ron full of news of their first day as aurors. After dinner, Harry, Ron, and Ginny played Quidditch with Gwen, with Gwen and Ginny beating out the guys. Gwen headed off then and Ginny promised to have an answer for her first thing in the morning. And she and Harry headed off to talk./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;""Gin, this is an amazing opportunity! I'm so proud of you!" Harry said excitedly. "I can't wait to watch you play."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;""Are you sure I should do it? I mean, between your new job and my training, we would have no time for each other and we just got back to normal." Ginny replied. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;""I don't really think we have a normal." Harry replied with a grin. "Normal might be overrated. But yes, you should do this. Your parents have said it's up to you. Hogwarts has approved. And I would never stand in your way. We have a lifetime to be together. Take the opportunity, Gin. We will make it work, I promise."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;""You're right. And I guess I wasn't seriously thinking of not taking it. Its just I'm going to miss you so much. I already do and we are right here together. I love you so much, Harry." Ginny added with a wistful look in her eye./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;""You know I love you. And I'll come when I can. You'll come when you can. It won't be a lot, but we will manage. Because I won't go through life without you, love." Harry said as he kissed her lips. /span/p 


End file.
